warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Consuls
The Red Consuls is a little known Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of an unknown Founding, descended from the lineage of the Ultramarines. This Chapter's most notable actions occurred in 926.M41 when it was a part of an Astartes strike force that defended the Vidar Sector from the Necron weapon known as the World Engine, a planet-sized spacecraft armed with Gauss Projectors capable of scorching entire planets of all life. Twelve times the Imperial task force attempted to overwhelm the unstoppable engine of destruction. Only through the heroic but ultimately suicidal actions of a fellow Space Marine Chapter, the Astral Knights, was the World Engine brought low. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'Assault on the Necron World Engine (926.M41)' - The massive mobile artificial Necron Tomb World of Borsis, known to the Imperium as the World Engine, was attacked in the Vidar Sector in 926.M41 by an Imperial task force comprised of 15 Space Marine Chapters, including the Red Consuls, plus elements from the Imperial Navy, but even the mightiest weapons the Imperial forces could bring to bear could not harm it. Drop Pods and torpedoes could not penetrate its shields and it was impossible to lock on to with teleport beams. The Imperial task force tried twelve times to overwhelm it through sheer valour and firepower and was rewarded with a string of destroyed and crippled starships and millions of casualties. The World Engine destroyed a third of an entire Imperial Navy battlefleet before the Chapter Master of the Astral Knights decided to ram the hideous vessel with his Battle Barge, the Tempestus. It was only when the enormous Space Marine starship collided with the Necron construct's shields that they finally failed, allowing the Imperial forces to approach their target. A force of over 700 Astral Knights deployed from Drop Pods onto the Necron vessel's surface. For over 100 hours the Astral Knights fought against tens of thousands of Necron warriors and destroyed every flux generator, weapon forge and command node they came upon. Only after the Chapter had been reduced in size to the Chapter Master, Artor Amhrad, and five Battle-Brothers did it succeed in its quest. Amhrad detonated Melta-charges that destroyed a vast Necron tomb complex that housed many of the World Engine's command arrays which brought down the vessel's impenetrable Void Shields and also silenced the machine's weaponry. This allowed the Imperial Navy's starships to destroy the World Engine with Cyclonic Torpedoes. After the battle, as the Adeptus Mechanicus picked over the remains of the destroyed World Engine, the Ultramarines retrieved the twisted wreckage of the Tempestus and placed it amid the ruins of Safehold, the planet that had been the last victim of the World Engine. An Imperial shrine was erected upon the world of Safehold in eternal memory of the Astral Knights Chapter. The shrine consists of seven hundred and seventy-two arbalstone statues, one for every Astral Knight Battle-Brother that died stopping the World Engine, that stands a silent vigil within the dead heart of the Tempestus. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Red Consuls' Chapter colours are not listed in current Imperial records. Chapter Badge The Red Consuls' Chapter badge is not listed in current Imperial records. Sources *''The World Engine'' (Novel) by Ben Counter es:Cónsules Rojos Category:R Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Category:Unknown Founding